


Inséparables

by JustePhi



Series: In and Out [Endgame] [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Professor Hulk is queer culture, The New-Asgard scene, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tw alcool, broship, coucou c'est mes deux favs et je les aime, non vraiment aidez-le
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Le retour de Thor.





	Inséparables

« Moi, j’ai toujours considéré Hulk comme une maladie, un truc à éliminer… et maintenant je m’aperçois que c’était le remède depuis le début ! »

Bien sûr, Bruce sent bien la perplexité de ses amis lorsqu’il tente de justifier son étonnante métamorphose, mais décide de n’en rien faire. Il hausse les épaules, plaisante, ne surjoue pas son enthousiasme, ne masque aucune peine, conscient d’à quel point sa nouvelle apparence peut sembler, disons, troublante. Il se sent bien, enfin, et non plus déchiré entre deux personnalités qu’il haïssait cordialement – l’abattement si pathétiquement humain d’un côté, la colère aveugle et monstrueuse de l’autre. Quoi qu’en disent les autres, il est apaisé.

Il est devenu inséparable de lui-même, et c’est une sensation agréable.

*

C’est pour cette raison que, lorsqu’il se rend en camionnette dans cette petite ville perdue entre mer et montagne, il se réjouit à l’idée de retrouver la seule personne capable de comprendre ce qu’il peut ressentir, capable de l’écouter :

« Thor ! Tu es là ? »

Un grand type, une pâle imitation de Thor, bedonnant et à moitié ivre, avec des cheveux indescriptibles – mon dieu, _ses cheveux_ – traverse la pièce en grommelant un bonjour. Le scientifique se pétrifie sur place et échange un regard paniqué avec Rocket.

« Tu as l’air, euh…un peu déprimé, _buddy_. Tente le raton-laveur.

\- Haha, moi, déprimé ? Bien sûr que non, répond Thor avec un regard buté. C’est la belle vie, ici. Alcool à volonté, pas de responsabilités ! C’est comme des vacances, quoi !

\- Ouais, ouais, le meilleur des mondes. Abrège Bruce. Ça veut dire que tu es prêt à affronter Thanos ? »

La question est volontairement brutale, presque anodine, et l’effet ne manque pas. Cette dernière phrase détruit la bonhommie de façade affichée par Thor avec la force d’une pierre lancée contre une vitre. Le dieu se fige, les bras ballants, et son air perdu rappelle à Bruce la phrase fatidique qu’il avait eue autrefois.

«  _Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Je le sais, j’ai essayé. J’ai voulu me prendre une balle et l’autre type l’a recrachée, alors me revoici._ »

Il grimace à ce simple souvenir. Il ne peut pas se mettre à la place de Thor, mais il ressent sa douleur d’ici.

« Ne prononce pas le nom de ce type devant moi. »

 _Pauvre petit_ , songe Banner en regardant le dieu du Tonnerre se décomposer devant lui, l’air perdu. _Toi non plus, tu n’arrives pas à partir_. Lui aussi était resté coincé sur cette foutue planète sans savoir pourquoi. Gêné d’avoir été si brutal, Bruce essaie de le ramener à lui d’une tape sur l’épaule.

 « Hé. C’est dur, je sais. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi. Et tu sais qui m’a aidé à m’en sortir ?

\- Natasha. Réplique Thor sur un ton d’évidence.

\- Non, imbécile. Toi. _Tu_ m’as aidé. Tu as peut-être oublié, mais moi j’ai encore besoin de toi. »

Thor relève la tête, surpris par cette réponse. C’est ce que Banner apprécie le plus chez lui, sa modestie si sincère malgré toutes ses victoires, sa loyauté.

(Ça et son marteau trop cool, il faut bien l’admettre.)

« Alors ? redemande le scientifique, plus doucement cette fois. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Thor cligne rapidement des yeux, indécis. Puis, après un long soupir, il ramasse une veste, une paire de lunettes de soleil, et cale une autre bouteille sous son bras. Il a un sourire presque féroce, désespéré.

« S’il faut le dégommer une seconde fois, j’en suis. »

**Author's Note:**

> Avant-dernier post pour cette série !


End file.
